


Never Have I Ever

by LibbyWeasley



Series: Fun and Games [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Never Have I Ever, Season 1, Secret Relationship, maybe it isn't that secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 14:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18662635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibbyWeasley/pseuds/LibbyWeasley
Summary: Skye convinces the team to play one last game and this time it may be very hard for FitzSimmons to keep their secret.





	Never Have I Ever

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last story in this series. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> A big thank you to @blancasplayground for everything!

Jemma handed Fitz a beer and settled down next to him. After today’s mission she really just needed to be near him. But before she could say anything, they were joined by Skye and Ward and, more surprisingly, Coulson and May. 

“I just wanted to thank you for what you did today,” Coulson said, looking at each of them in turn. 

Jemma reached over to squeeze Fitz’s hand and he turned towards her with a smile. 

“Oooh,” Skye practically squealed. “Since everyone is here and we need to unwind, why don’t we play a game.”

“Not again,” Fitz muttered. 

“Oh, come on, Fitz. It will be fun. Coulson and May haven’t played a game with us yet.”

Jemma thought through the potential outcomes of this scenario and then relaxed. Skye couldn’t take them anywhere too uncomfortable with Coulson there. It would be fine. 

“What did you have in mind?” Ward asked, turning towards Skye. 

“Never Have I Ever.”

Beside her, Fitz blew out a breath. Well, at least it wasn’t Spin the Bottle again. They probably couldn’t get in too much trouble with this game. 

“Sounds fun,” Coulson said, pretending to ignore the look May gave him. 

“Does everyone know how to play?” Skye asked. 

Everyone nodded with varying degrees of enthusiasm. 

“Alright, everyone has a drink, so five fingers up...and Ward can start.”

Ward didn’t look surprised by the suggestion and it set off a small warning bell in Jemma’s mind, but she didn’t have time to figure out why. 

“Never have I ever,” Ward said turning a toothy grin towards Fitz and Jemma, “gotten a PhD.”

Everyone’s eyes turned towards Jemma and Fitz. She immediately put a finger down. 

“That isn’t even fair. Everyone knows that,” Fitz objected. 

“I don’t think it’s against the rules,” May pointed out. “Just take a drink.”

Fitz continued grumbling but put a finger down and took a drink. 

“Fitz, you’re up,” Skye prodded. 

Fitz hesitated for a moment and Jemma could practically see his brain turning over the problem. He looked so adorably kissable. She loved the way he thought. But not now. She nudged him with her elbow and he gave her a crooked smile before he finally spoke. 

“Never have I ever jumped out of a plane.”

“Touché,” Ward said with a laugh before tipping his beer bottle in Fitz’s direction. 

Taking a drink, Jemma put down another finger and saw May do the same. This game might be over very quickly, but the alcohol _was_ making her feel more relaxed. So win-win, really. She was feeling better after the mission and as soon as this game was over she could drag Fitz to the lab so they could “work.”

Fitz leaned over — close enough she could feel the heat from his body — and whispered a hasty apology. He really was the sweetest, but this was just a game. She didn’t begrudge him getting his revenge on Ward. 

“My turn.”

Jemma thought Coulson sounded unnecessarily cheerful. But then _he_ hadn’t been subjected to Skye’s games before. 

“Never have I ever...kissed a coworker.”

May raised her eyebrows and Coulson amended, “I don’t mean undercover, obviously. I don’t think that should count.”

Jemma filed away that intriguing piece of information to discuss with Fitz later, but then quickly took a drink and put another finger down. 

Jemma avoided Coulson’s eye. She didn’t want him to be disappointed, though honestly she was 26 years old. Old enough to have had time to kiss any number of coworkers who were not Fitz. Not that she had. 

But then everyone else took a drink too and she was no longer worried about Coulson’s censure being directed towards her. 

“Really? I feel like I should warn all of you about how complicated workplace romance can be,” Coulson said slowly. “But I’m not sure any of you would listen.”

“We played Spin the Bottle,” Skye said, laughing. “There was no romance.”

Jemma carefully avoided looking at Fitz, knowing that if pressed neither of them could deny that romance was a part of their relationship. Their lives were far too entwined for that. 

But Coulson seemed to accept Skye’s words at face value, or at least didn’t want to dig any deeper. And luckily this game would be over soon. Jemma was only holding two fingers up at this point. 

Skye took another drink and then looked speculatively around the group. 

“Never have I ever…hmmm, this is tricky.” Then she took a deep breath and continued, “Never have I ever kissed a woman. On the lips.”

Ward, Coulson, and Fitz immediately drank and Jemma waited for May to take her turn. But Fitz raised a hand and pointed towards her. 

“Simmons, you have to drink.”

“What?”

“At the Academy you kissed Sally.”

“Yes, I know,” Jemma responded, shaking her head. 

“On the lips,” Fitz insisted.

“Of course. But that was an experiment,” she said with a wave of her hand. 

“That’s what they all say, Simmons,” Skye said, jumping into the conversation. 

“You have to drink,” Ward added. 

“But...but,” Jemma stammered. “For goodness sake, it wasn’t like _that_.”

“Was there kissing on the lips?” asked Skye. 

“Well, yes —“

“Then you have to drink.”

Jemma turned towards Fitz. “I only did it because we were trying to determine the optimum amount of pressure and the proper angle for the best kiss. And you said she was a good kisser.”

Ward held up a hand. “Wait, you and Fitz kissed the same woman?”

“Simmons!” Skye pretended to be shocked. “Alright, we clearly don’t have time to unpack all of this right now. But we _will_ talk about this later.”

“Just drink, Simmons. I’m ready for this game to be over.” May sounded slightly disinterested in what was happening, but there was a note of command in her voice that made Jemma drink and put down a finger. 

“But, May, we just started,” Skye complained. 

May raised her eyebrows and tilted her head. “I have other things to do.”

There was a moment of silence before May turned towards Jemma and very clearly said, “Never have I ever been in love with my best friend.”

Crap. This was exactly what she hadn’t wanted to happen. But she only had one finger still raised. She could end this game now and spare Fitz the embarrassment of admitting his feelings in front of their friends. 

Jemma stared, unblinking, back at May and took a drink while lowering her hand. Technically it didn’t have to mean Fitz, though even she couldn’t remember a time when he hadn’t been her best friend. He was a part of her. 

“Looks like you lost, Simmons,” Ward pointed out unhelpfully. 

But no one was really paying attention to him. Jemma had tried not to look as to not direct any attention towards Fitz, but Skye, May, and Coulson had all shifted their gazes towards him. 

Well, in for a penny in for a pound she supposed and turned to the man next to her. It seemed everyone had drawn the right conclusion after all, so there would be no saving Fitz from whatever teasing Skye and Ward had in store. 

But when she looked at him it was to find him already looking at her, and once their eyes met he very deliberately raised the bottle to his lips and took a drink while putting down a finger. If she hadn’t already been hopelessly in love him she would have been in that moment. 

He hadn’t had to confess. The game was already over. He had done it for her, not that she needed him to. 

“Actually, Ward, you’re wrong,” Jemma said, reaching for Fitz’s hand. “I haven’t lost at all.”

Standing, she pulled Fitz up as well. “We really should go analyze the samples we collected today.”

And maybe after that she could show him just how much she loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @LibbyWeasley


End file.
